


К любой попавшейся загадке

by fandom_FMA_2018, miroveha, Riru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, F/F, Female Character of Color, Original Character(s), Romance, Teenagers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Панинья хочет отплатить добром за добро, но это не так просто, как кажется.





	К любой попавшейся загадке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Whatever Kind of Puzzle You Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395307) by [likeadeuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce). 



_Давным-давно учили нас_  
_К любой попавшейся загадке_  
_Нужна лишь верная отгадка_  
_Понятно даже дураку_

**«Least Complicated», The Indigo Girls**

Панинья помогала Уинри с переездом в квартиру над мастерской Гарфилда, и все шло прекрасно, пока Уинри не подняла на нее взгляд и не спросила:

— А где, кстати, ты живешь?

Она стояла на коленях рядом с чемоданом, присланным ей бабушкой из Ризембула, и перебирала одежду в одном из верхних отделений. Панинья резко заинтересовалась, осталось ли в шкафу свободное место.

— Можно повесить сюда. — Это было очевидно — ведь там пока ничего не висело. Уинри подошла с кучей летних платьев и стала передавать по одному, пока Панинья молча устраивала их на вешалки.

Она думала, что успешно сменила тему, но Уинри продолжила так, будто в первый раз Панинья ее просто не услышала:

— Ты далеко живешь? Будет здорово, если ты как-нибудь зайдешь на ужин. А если от твоего дома слишком далеко идти… у вас на работе есть обеденный перерыв? Заходи тогда к нам. С мистером Гарфилдом живет… друг, у него получаются отличные ланчи. И к тому же он говорил, что любит готовить для больших компаний.

— Это Долина Раш, — пожала плечами Панинья, позволив Уинри самой трактовать ее ответ.

— О, точно, — хихикнула та, — тут же все рядом.

— Город не такой уж большой, — согласилась Панинья. Ей хотелось на этом и закончить, но это же была _Уинри_. Сложно было лгать, глядя в ее огромные честные глаза, даже если Панинья просто не хотела ее расстраивать. Так что она добавила: — А еще здесь очень жарко. И редко идут дожди. Кому вообще захочется все время сидеть в помещении, если ты живешь в Долине Раш?

— Панинья! — воскликнула Уинри, чуть не выронив стопку топов без шлеек. — У тебя нет дома?

Панинья потерла затылок.

— Здесь очень дружелюбные люди. Почти всегда находится какой-то чулан, где я могу оставить свои вещи и поспать во время дождя. 

А в ясные ночи она ночевала на крыше, но Панинье не хотелось объяснять эту часть. Для нее привычно было засыпать со звездами над головой, а просыпаться от восходящего солнца, убравшись с крыши до наступления жары. Панинья жила так всегда, но она боялась, что Уинри увидит в этом трагедию. 

— И тебе не страшно? — требовательно спросила Уинри, нахмурив брови. Закатив глаза, Панинья приподняла колено, чтобы напомнить о встроенных в автоброню ракетах.

— Думаю, мне нечего бояться.

— Конечно, — будто бы согласилась Уинри. А потом крикнула: — Мистер Гарфилд! Можно Панинья будет жить вместе с нами?

В дверном проеме как раз показалась спина Гарфилда: он помогал занести в комнату Уинри трюмо, которое Доминик купил Уинри в благодарность за роды, принятые у Сателлы. 

— Даже не знаю, милая, — сказал он, кинув взгляд на Панинью через плечо. — Обещаешь ничего у меня не красть?

Он сделал ещё пару шагов назад, чтобы его сосед Тео, державший трюмо с другой стороны, мог войти в комнату. 

— Гар, дорогой, не будь козлом. Ты же знаешь, что Панинья ворует только у приезжих. Нам, местным жителям, рядом с маленькой Пи ничего не грозит. — Они поставили трюмо на пол, и Тео подмигнул ей. — Разве не так?

— Я вообще больше ни у кого не краду! — возмутилась Панинья. — Я ищу честную работу.

Впрочем, не то чтобы она обиделась на их подозрения. Решение о «честной работе» пришло к ней совсем недавно и только благодаря настойчивым уговорам Уинри; пока у нее не было времени воплотить это решение в жизнь. Она была слишком занята, помогая Уинри с переездом. 

С надеждой взглянув на Тео, Панинья спросила: 

— Вы случайно не знаете, на какой честной работе могут понадобиться люди?

Тео был профессиональным рисовальщиком вывесок — на голову выше остальных в Долине Раш, — так что знал всех владельцев лавок в округе. 

— Я разузнаю насчет работы. А пока оставайся с нами: в этом доме всегда еды с запасом, и я люблю готовить.

— О боже, о боже! — Уинри обняла Панинью. — Поверить не могу, что мы будем жить вместе!

— Видимо, будем, — пробубнила та ей в плечо.

Панинья так и не поняла, как именно дала себя уговорить, но она пока многого не понимала в Уинри.

* * *

Гарфилду нужен был подмастерье по одной простой причине: один из его учителей ушел в отставку, и большинство его клиентов достались Гарфилду в наследство. По той же причине Уинри могла жить и питаться за его счет.

— Дэвид научил меня почти всему, что я знаю, — рассказывал он Панинье. Они сидели за столом, обедая кукурузными оладьями, только что принесенными Тео. — Я в свою очередь научу Уинри, а она передаст знания собственным ученикам. Так устроена жизнь в Долине Раш.

Кухня располагалась сразу за мастерской: Гарфилд оставил дверь открытой, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Уинри работает с клиентом. Так он мог подсказывать ей, не стоя над душой, — и к тому же оладьи пахли просто божественно.

Панинья могла бы весь день просидеть на кухне, наслаждаясь результатами кулинарных талантов Тео, но ей не хотелось жадничать, да и обеденный перерыв подходил к концу. Оставив мужчин на кухне, она зашла в мастерскую.

Уинри закручивала болт в локте автоброни плотной женщины с короткими седыми волосами и широким шрамом через лицо. Панинья узнала в ней внучку Дэвида Ловелла, — того самого механика, что уходил в отставку. Вместе с матерью она занимались поставками для механиков автоброни, обеспечивая их всеми нужными деталями.

— Панинья. — Ее приветствовал напряженный кивок. Хоть их посетительница и славилась суровым нравом, как-то раз она нашла Панинью спящей в своей кладовой и угостила чаем, не вызвав полицию.

— Здравствуйте, майор Чейз! 

Руки Уинри замерли на гаечном ключе.

— Я не знала… я не поняла, что вы… 

— В отставке. Технически, из-за инвалидности, потому что… — Чейз взглянула на свою руку.

— Это странно. — Панинья присела на верстак и качнула собственной ногой. — Боец с автоброней должен драться лучше, а не хуже. 

Поджав губы, Уинри напряженно объяснила:

— Бабушка говорит, что армия не хочет платить за установку качественной автоброни. А уж тем более — за полноценную реабилитацию. — Умолкнув, она подняла взгляд на Чейз. — Без обид.

— Конечно. Мне повезло, что, когда меня ранили, у нас в семье нашелся хороший механик. Но послужной список и выслуга лет позволили мне спокойно уйти в отставку с полной пенсией. — Уинри убрала гаечный ключ. Чейз пошевелила рукой и улыбнулась: видимо, качество работы ее устроило. — Многим моим сослуживцам повезло меньше.

— Это хорошо… — Уинри запнулась, — в смысле, хорошо, что вам повезло. А не то, что другим людям — нет. Просто, знаете… — Она уставилась в пол. 

— Солдаты нервируют Уинри, — закончила за нее Панинья.

— Это неправда! — зачем-то заспорила Уинри, хотя она _сама_ призналась в этом Панинье. Уинри виновато посмотрела на Чейз. — Просто… Иногда бывает. Не какие-то конкретные люди… — Она сглотнула, опустив взгляд на руку из стали. — Это случилось с вами в Ишваре?

— Да.

— О… Мои родители… — начала Уинри.

— Ты — дочь врачей Рокбеллов? Я не была уверена. Мы все очень сожалели, когда узнали об их гибели. 

— Все в порядке. — Уинри утерла глаза и села на верстак, немного поодаль от Паниньи. — Это было давно.

Она улыбнулась, и Панинья подумала: как же несправедливо, что несмотря на пережитые трагедии Уинри считает, что должна постоянно улыбаться. 

Она придвинулась и положила руку Уинри на плечо. 

— Эй. Мне жаль.

Возможно, Уинри позволила бы ей прижаться ближе, но зазвенел колокол, знаменующий конец обеденного перерыва. С наигранным весельем Уинри оттолкнула ее руку.

— Не опаздывай, — строго сказала она. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя уволили с первой честной работы.

И поскольку Панинья ни за что не могла подвести Уинри, она взяла инструменты и поплелась к двери.

* * *

Связи Тео и природная ловкость помогли Панинье устроиться кровельщиком в дневную смену. Жара длинного дня уже отпускала, когда снизу ее позвала начальница, Мэгги Эрхарт:

— Эй, Пи!

Подбежав к краю крыши, Панинья взглянула на коренастую бывшую военную, перебирая в голове, что она могла сделать не так.

— Все в порядке, мэм? 

Она буквально лучилась невинностью: годы карманных краж помогли ей отточить это выражение лица до совершенства. От того, что в этот раз она _действительно_ (ну, как ей казалось) была невиновна, легче не становилось — только более неловко.

— Заканчивай уже. У нас ноги не стальные, в отличие от тебя. На сегодня все, отдохни на выходных. К тому же… — Мэгги ухмыльнулась и подняла руку с конвертом.

«Точно, — вспомнила Панинья, — за работу платят».

Она работала уже не первую неделю, и, казалось бы, должна была привыкнуть. Не дав себе времени задуматься, Панинья спрятала молоток в сумку на поясе и схватилась за край крыши, а затем одним движением встала на руки и сделала чистый кувырок назад, использовав для опоры стену здания, и приземлилась на стальные ноги. 

Мэгги приподняла бровь:

— Класс. Однажды через город проедет группа акробатов мирового класса, высматривающая себе новых людей, и ты сколотишь состояние. А пока… — Она протянула Панинье конверт. — Не трать все сразу.

Панинья решила, что в глубине души Мэгги точно впечатлилась.

* * *

По правде говоря, она понятия не имела, на что тратить деньги. Всю жизнь Панинья хотела получить деньги лишь затем, чтобы отплатить мистеру Доминику за подаренные ноги. Теперь же, когда она зарабатывала честно, старый мастер угрюмо (а «угрюмо» он делал совершенно все — даже чудо, навсегда изменившее жизнь Паниньи) согласился взять часть денег. Но не все, едва даже половину.

— Оставь себе, девочка, — фыркнул он, когда она в первый раз попыталась всучить ему смятые бумажки. — Никогда не знаешь, на что они могут тебе понадобиться.

И она действительно не знала. Гарфилд не брал с нее плату за жилье. Уинри жила у него на правах подмастерья, и он постоянно подчеркивал, что плевать хотел, с кем она делит комнату. Тео в свою очередь настаивал, чтобы она ела дома. Так что она почти ничего не тратила на жизнь.

Не то чтобы у нее была куча денег, рассуждала Панинья, идя по рынку. Она просто не знала, что с ними делать. Наверное, можно было купить новой одежды, но этим она занялась в первую очередь. Хоть Уинри и намекала, что Панинье стоило бы расширить гардероб за пределы военторга, ей нравились майки, камуфляжные штаны и тяжелые ботинки. В них было удобно работать, и они хорошо сидели на механических ногах. Так что одежды хватало с запасом, а то, что вся она помещалась в одном ящике шкафа, оставалось приятным бонусом. Как и Гарфилд, Уинри не брала плату за проживание; в благодарность Панинья старалась хотя бы не занимать много места. 

В поисках того, на что бы потратить деньги, она в конечном итоге стала заходить на продуктовый рынок по дороге домой. Тео был слишком разборчив, чтобы доверить ей закупку продуктов, но выяснилось, что если Панинья купит на рынке какую-то мелочь — необычную специю или интересный фрукт, — то он молча использует купленное, чтобы создать новое интересное блюдо. Тео нравилась эта игра, а остальные могли наслаждаться итогами его импровизаций. 

В тот день Панинья зашла к продавцу дорогих грибов — тех самых, которые искали в лесу специально натренированные свиньи. Лично у нее такие методы вызывали сомнения, но Тео давно уже непрозрачно намекал, что ему хотелось что-нибудь с ними приготовить. Панинья отдала деньги, привычно не обижаясь на то, как внимательно продавец проверил купюры. 

«Месяц назад я ещё была воровкой, так что его подозрения оправданы. Он знает меня, и все равно дает мне шанс». 

Панинья с улыбкой забрала покупку.

У входа на рынок стояла лавка безделушек, которой заведовал некто Йегер. Обычно Панинья старалась как можно быстрее пройти мимо его прилавка, и не потому, что продавец ждал от нее кражи. Наоборот: раньше именно он скупал у нее краденное.

— Панинья! — позвал Йегер, и она с неохотой обернулась. Он облокотился на стойку, подперев лицо рукой. — Так-так, мисс Панинья. Давненько я вас тут не видел.

— Я просто… — Она показала пакет. — Закупаюсь кое-чем для соседей по дому. Я теперь… работаю. На мисс Эрхарт. И если все будет в порядке, то может быть… она поручит мне что-то и более ответственное. 

— Да-да, — сказал Йегер и, подманив ее ближе, прошептал: — В чем выгода?

— Я не… Такого не… — Она засмеялась, поняв, о чем он. — Я не планирую ограбление, мистер Йегер. Я правда пытаюсь измениться. — Она пожала плечами. — Оказывается, честная работа лучше оплачивается и стоит меньших нервов.

— Хм… — Йегер сложил руки на груди, и Панинья поняла, что он мог принять это на свой счет. Она бросила взгляд на ряд карманных часов, подвешенных за цепочки на задней стене его лавки. Если бы тогда она сбежала с часами Эдварда, они тоже очутились бы здесь.

Чтобы не злить Йегера ещё больше, она поспешно сказала:

— Но теперь, раз уж я работаю, я могу у вас что-нибудь купить!

— И сколько у тебя есть? — недовольно спросил он.

— Немного. — И она даже не солгала: грибы и правда были дорогими. Оглядывая полки, Панинья вдруг заметила простенькое кольцо. На первый взгляд ничего особенного, но Панинья точно знала, что должна его заполучить. 

— Сколько за это? — спросила она, указав на соседнее кольцо намного лучше качеством. У Йегера загорелись глаза. Через десять минут она ушла почти без денег, но с желанным кольцом в кармане. Йегер остался думать, что отпугнул ее от слишком дорогой вещи и вынудил купить сущую безделицу по завышенной цене, но Панинье было виднее.

Она получила именно то кольцо, которое хотела. Васильковый камень в оправе мог быть сущей дешевкой, но, по счастливой случайности, он идеально подходил под цвет глаз Уинри Рокбелл.

* * *

Как обычно, Панинья без стука распахнула дверь спальни; Уинри лежала на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и ее плечи сотрясались от рыданий — что было совсем не обычно. Охнув, она поспешно шагнула назад и потянула дверь на себя.

— Извини!

— Нет, все… все в порядке. Правда. Заходи.

Панинья замерла на мгновение, давая ей время прийти в себя, а потом шагнула в комнату. Уинри села на своей стороне кровати, повернувшись к ней спиной.

— Я просто очень устала.

Панинья тоже присела на кровать и придвинулась к Уинри ближе, чтобы положить подбородок ей на плечо.

— Прости, что заговорила про войну. Майор Чейз правда хорошая. Я уверена, что она тоже не хотела тебя расстроить.

— Вы не… Понимаешь, я не должна… 

В комнате была только одна кровать, и то не очень большая, — так что в итоге Уинри повернулась к Панинье и села прямее, скрестив ноги. Несмотря на заплаканные глаза, она изо всех сил постаралась улыбнуться. 

— Мне нечего расстраиваться. Посмотри на все, что у меня есть. Посмотри, как мне повезло. Почти все, кого я знаю, прошли через то же, что и я. Или намного хуже. Вот взгляни хотя бы на себя. 

Она сжала руку Паниньи, и та не была уверена, как на это реагировать. Уинри, жалеющая _ее_ — такое не входило в ее планы. Освободив руку, Панинья полезла в карман своих камуфляжных штанов.

— Посмотри лучше, что у меня для тебя есть.

Панинья протянула на ладони кольцо.

Уинри радостно ахнула, и на секунду Панинья обрадовалась, что ей понравился подарок. Но затем Уинри нахмурилась и с подозрением спросила:

— Где ты его взяла?

— Мистер Йегер продал его мне. Про-да-л, — уверенно ответила Панинья и подвинула руку ближе. — Оно недорогое. И не такое уж красивое. Но это кольцо напомнило мне о тебе — о твоих глазах. 

Уинри осторожно взяла его с ладони Паниньи двумя пальцами.

— Тебе лучше копить деньги.

— На что? — не выдержала Панинья, ненавидя подступившие слезы. — Вы все — Гарфилд с Тео, мастер Доминик… — Она утерла глаза рукой. — Это нечестно, что я ничем не могу вам отплатить.

— Я не думала об этом. Прости. — Уинри снова посмотрела на кольцо. — Наверное, мне надо научиться лучше принимать подарки. Спасибо, оно… — Она надела кольцо на безымянный палец: оно оказалось немного велико, но все-таки село, как полагается. — Спасибо.

Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Панинью в щеку, — но замерла на мгновение, затем отстранилась; и когда Уинри наклонилась снова, ее поцелуй пришелся точно на губы Паниньи. 

Это было последнее, чего она ждала. Панинья никогда не целовалась — да что там, весь ее опыт ограничивается грубыми жестами в ответ на окрики на улице. 

Но может, все-таки и не последнее, потому что она вернула поцелуй. Ее рука упала вниз, обвиснув вдоль тела, и Уинри переплела их пальцы; Панинья чувствовала холодный металл кольца под своей рукой.

Через какое-то время им пришлось остановиться, и Панинья сказала:

— Я не пыталась заставить тебя так отреагировать. 

— Но ты же не против, да? — Уинри оглядела маленькую комнату с небольшой кроватью. — Надеюсь, я не поставила тебя только что в супер неловкое положение. 

— Не поставила. И я не просто «не против» — я обеими руками «за». 

Они заснули вместе, и на грани сна и яви Панинье вдруг пришла какая-то мысль, которой она обязательно должна была поделиться с Уинри. В полудреме совершенно все стало ясным, — но к утру снова превратилось в загадку.

* * *

Вечером на той же неделе Панинья так увлеклась работой, что когда Мэгги ее заметила и велела заканчивать, солнце уже почти опустилось к горизонту.

— Упс! Видимо, я просто слишком сосредоточенная и ответственная!

— Именно так я и хотела сказать, — с ухмылкой отозвалась Мэгги, протянув ей плату за день.

По дороге домой Панинья думала о прошедшем дне, об Уинри, их теплой кровати и о том, что собиралась сказать. Добежав до дома, она постучала о косяк раскрытой двери мастерской, где все еще работала Уинри.

Она обернулась и расплылась в улыбке, увидев Панинью. В одной руке Уинри держала кольцо, а в другой — кусачки.

— Смотри, что я сделала! Помнишь, кольцо было слегка велико? — спросила Уинри, а затем прицепила кольцо к мочке левого уха. Теперь там было уже пять сережек. — Я пока сделала клипсу. Если будет хорошо сидеть, то я могу сделать серьгу, или… — она нахмурилась. — Но если тебе не нравится, я могу снова надеть его на палец. Это же было твое кольцо.

— Это был мой подарок тебе. 

Подойдя к ней, Панинья положила руки на бедра Уинри и прижалась всем телом, целуя ее. Затем, отстранившись, она сказала:

— И выглядит отлично. Но заканчивай побыстрее, и пойдем со мной. Мне нужно показать тебе кое-что важное.

Через несколько минут они были в комнате. Но вместо кровати Панинья подошла к окну. 

— Поднимись со мной.

Она вылезла наружу, нашла выступ и легко забралась на крышу. Уинри неуверенно высунулась следом.

— Ты уверена?

— Это несложно. 

Она протянула руку, за которую Уинри ухватилась, и показала ей, куда поставить ногу. Через пару мгновений они уже лежали рядом, глядя вверх.

— Ты это хотела мне показать? Вид с крыши? — Уинри засмеялась, взглянув вниз, на улицы. 

— Да. Но не этот вид. — Панинья поддела пальцем ее подбородок, заставив взглянуть на Долину Раш. — Я показываю тебе свой мир. В этом городе можно что угодно узнать поверху, и в любое место попасть по крышам. — Она подняла голову Уинри еще выше. — К тому же так мы ближе к шикарному закату.

Та кивнула и повернулась на бок, подперев голову локтем.

— То есть ты говоришь, что лучше будешь спать на крыше, чем со мной?

— Я говорю, что хочу спать на крыше _с тобой_. — Панинья запнулась. — Не в этом смысле.

Она была почти уверена, что не в этом.

Уинри поцеловала Панинью в кончик носа:

— Да, это стало бы перебором даже для Долины Раш. 

Панинья с улыбкой перевернулась на спину, затем зацепилась стальной ногой за лодыжку Уинри, чтобы подтащить ее ближе. Закинув руки за голову, она посмотрела на небо, где уже начали появляться звезды.

— Я счастлива, что ты приехала сюда, Уинри Рокбелл. Когда ты радуешься, я радуюсь вместе с тобой, а твои слезы разбивают мне сердце. Я люблю свою работу, и если бы ты не уговорила меня найти ее, я бы никогда там не оказалась. Но я давно хотела сказать, что была счастлива и до твоего приезда. Меня не нужно было спасать. Я люблю Долину Раш, и мне многое нравилось в том, как я жила раньше. Иногда мне бывало грустно, как бывает грустно сейчас. Как и тебе тоже бывает грустно. — Она протянула руку и сжала ладонь Уинри. — И это нормально. Ладно?

Наконец она решилась взглянуть на Уинри, и в меркнущем свете заката увидела, как по ее щекам стекают слезы. 

— Это не просто нормально. Это прекрасно.

Позволив себе улыбнуться, она прижала Уинри к себе.

— Я это к тому, что не бойся поплакать у меня на плече, если тебе надо. 

— Ладно. — Уинри прижалась сильнее. — Но не сейчас. Тут так красиво, я так счастлива, и мне совсем, совсем не хочется плакать.

Пока она говорила, слезы капали Панинье на плечо. Это было еще одним противоречием Уинри, еще одной загадкой. Но здесь и сейчас — со звездным небом, раскинувшимся над ними, и Долиной Раш, распростертой над ними, — Панинью не очень волновало, что она пока не разгадала их все.


End file.
